


top secret information

by allforus



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek drinks to avoid his problems, Drunk Texting, F/F, Fluff, Hurt Spencer Reid, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, bc I love mom JJ, emily loves the kids, no will but jj has henry and micheal, oh my god they're all so stupid, spencer is maybe too sensitive but also just trying his best, texting fic, they all think the other is straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforus/pseuds/allforus
Summary: text fic!emily and derek are hopeless romantics who complain about their love lives to each otherspencer and jj hate that they're in love with straight peopleORthey're all stupid
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 48
Kudos: 497





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! new fic :)
> 
> hoping to update everyday because i adore texting fics
> 
> jemily and moreid <3
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> (also! amplification will be updated soon this is just easier to write lol)

_ 03/14 _

**emily prentiss** : heyyy derek can i ask you a straight guy question

derek: #1, offended that you called me straight. #2, of course what’s up?

**emily prentiss** : okay so.

**emily prentiss** : basically I want to ask this girl out but i don’t want to seem like an ass 

**emily prentiss** : cause honestly i want to tell her that her ass looks good in the pants she wore today

**emily prentiss** : BUT that’s gross and too straight guy esque right?

derek: i mean yeah

derek: just ask her to dinner! it’s not that hard!

derek: what’s her name anyways, anyone i know?

**emily prentiss** : top secret information idiot

derek: no fair :(

**emily prentiss** : if you figure it out i’ll tell you, deal?

derek: deal :)

_ 03/14 _

**spence** : jayje

jj <3: spence

**spence** : how does someone ask out a probably straight guy without seeming like an ass

jj <3: hmmmmmm

jj <3: depends on the guy honestly

jj <3: who is it? how do you know he’s ‘probably’ straight?

**spence** : that’s a secret

**spence** : for now at least

jj <3: ugh fine

jj <3: maybe just ask him to dinner like a normal person?

**spence** : thats scary though :-(

jj <3: idk what to tell you buddy

jj <3: men are always scary

**spence** : says the lesbian

jj <3: HEY

**spence** : :-) 

_ 03/15 _

derek: any updates on your mystery girl?

**emily prentiss** : no bc i’m a coward

derek: jesus

derek: just tell me who it is i’ll tell her for you

**emily prentiss** : and risk her thinking that  **_the_ ** derek morgan is asking her out? no thanks

derek: so she knows who i am? interesting... 

**emily prentiss** : SHIT

**emily prentiss** : lets pretend i didn’t say that <3

derek: is it penelope? oh my god its penelope

derek: honestly i can kinda see it. the scary brooding brunette and the sweet bubbly blonde

derek: a match made in heaven

**emily prentiss** : although i adore ms penelope garcia, it isn’t her

derek: hmmm todd? seaver? 

**emily prentiss** : you know sometimes it’s nice how oblivious you are :)

derek: mean

derek: WAIT

derek: OH MY GOD WHY WASN’T THIS MY FIRST GUESS

derek: jj????? really?????

**emily prentiss** : wtf do you mean really

derek: just

derek: i hate to say it but she’s literally the straightest person i know

**emily prentiss** : i know :( just my luck to fall for a straight girl

derek: who knows maybe she’s not

derek: i feel like spencer would know please hold

**emily prentiss** : holding

derek: he just replied “:-)” what the fuck does that mean

**emily prentiss** : wait what did you say

derek: “so jj is as straight as you right? asking for a friend (actually)”

**emily prentiss** : so the answer is yes

derek: i guess so :(

**emily prentiss** : wait wait wait

**emily prentiss** : why the :(

**emily prentiss** : DO YOU LIKE SPENCER LMFAOOOOOO

derek: why’s it funny :(

**emily prentiss** : it just is

**emily prentiss** : at least we can cry over straight people together 

_ 03/15 _

**spence** : *screenshot of conversation between derek morgan and spencer reid*

**spence** : why the hell is derek asking if you’re straight

**spence** : also as straight as me??? so is he asking if you’re gay???? 

jj <3: weirdddd

jj <3: love you derek but i’m a lesbian <3

jj <3: just send him a smiley face it’ll confuse him lol

**spence** : good idea

**spence** : can’t believe the man i’m in love with is in love with my gay best friend :( rip 

jj <3: maybe he’s just curious

jj <3: it’s morgan he’s always weird

**spence** : true

jj <3: wait hold on

jj <3: derek’s the probably straight guy???? oh my god

**spence** : shit

**spence** : guess the secrets out

**spence** : just don’t tell garcia

jj <3: wait whyyyy :(

**spence** : she’ll either tell him or find info i really don’t want to know

jj <3: okay fair

_ 3/20 _

derek: emily mf prentiss

derek: did you know that i can normally handle my liquor veryyyyyyyyyy well

**emily prentiss** : it’s 2am asshole what do you want

**emily prentiss** : are you drunk

derek: mayyyybe

derek: can you come pick me up :( can’t drive :(((((

**emily prentiss** : send me your location

**emily prentiss** : you owe me.

derek: :-)

_ 3/20 _

derek: hiiiiii

**spence** : derek why are you texting me in the middle of the night

derek: i miss you :(

**spence** : i saw you 10 hours ago

**spence** : wait

**spence** : you’re drunk rn 

**spence** : yeah this makes more sense

derek: am i not allowed to just text you? Rude

derek: maybe tho

**spence** : do you have a ride

derek: yessssss

derek: em is getting me <3 love of my life

**spence** : oh

**spence** : i didn’t know you two were

**spence** : good for you guys!!

derek: i’m too tired to understand you goodnight!!!!

_ 3/20 _

**spence** : okay i know it’s almost 3 in the morning so ignore these

**spence** : but

**spence** : derek is in a relationship i think and i’m just really sad

**spence** : like obviously i had no chance but a small part of me always hoped? you know?

**spence** : i’m going back to bed ttyl

  
  


_ 3/20 _

jj <3: oh my god spence :( i’m so sorry

jj <3: i’m picking you up today, there’s no way i’m letting you take the train

**spence** : no i’m okay i was being dramatic i’m fine

jj <3: nope i don’t wanna hear it

jj <3: i’ll be there in thirty

**spence** : ily   
  


_ 3/20 _

**emily prentiss** : wake up sleepy head

**emily prentiss** : we’re leaving in twenty

derek: why am i on your couch????

**emily prentiss** : you were wayyyyy too drunk last night

**emily prentiss** : unfortunately we still have to go to work so get your ass up off of my couch

**emily prentiss** : i’m almost done getting ready i’ll come out and make you some coffee in a sec

derek: yes ma'am

derek: WAIT WHY DID I TEXT SPENCER LAST NIGHT

derek: oh my god i’m an idiot never let me drink again

**emily prentiss** : not planning on it


	2. do it do it do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!
> 
> this is a much shorter chapter BUT the next one will be up very soon! 
> 
> hope you're all having a great day :-)

_ 3/26 _

**spence** : do you know what time we’re leaving tomorrow?   
derek: what do you mean

derek: wait do we have a case

**spence** : yes dumbass

**spence** : hotch told us on our way out???? you even said okay????

derek: i was probably distracted

**spence** : by what

derek: you ;)

_ 3/26 _

**spence** : *screenshot of conversation between derek morgan and spencer reid*

**spence** : what does this even mean

jj <3: oh my god

jj <3: he was distracted because he was looking at you!!

**spence** : why? was i wearing something distracting today?

jj <3: sometimes you’re so oblivious

**spence** : wait whats that supposed to mean?! :-(

jj <3: just

jj <3: he thinks you looked good today, so you distracted him

**spence** : thats a weird thing to tell me when he’s in a relationship

**spence** : with a WOMAN

jj <3: it’s morgan what do you expect

_ 3/26 _

derek: *screenshot of conversation between derek morgan and spencer reid*

derek: he left me on read after i said that smh remind me to never shoot my shot with straight boys ever again

**emily prentiss** : THE WINKY FACE LMAO

**emily prentiss** : maybe he was confused!! it is reid afterall!

derek: that was so obvious there’s no way even he was confused 

**emily prentiss** : if only i could be as brave as you ugh

derek: you still haven’t talked to jj??

**emily prentiss** : no lmao too scared

derek: do it do it do it

**emily prentiss** : i’m not a child i’m not gonna do something just because you tell me to

derek: do it do it do it do it do it do it

**emily prentiss** : FINE

**emily prentiss** : just to shut you up

derek: YAY

**emily prentiss** : but only if you text reid again

derek: deal

_ 3/26 _

**emily prentiss** : hey jj

jj <3: hi! what’s up?

**emily prentiss** : not much haha

**emily prentiss** : i was just wondering if you wanted to get coffee with me on the way to the jet tomorrow morning? :)

jj <3: yeah that sounds fun! can i bring reid i’ve been giving him rides for the past few days

jj <3: maybe you can bring derek it can be like a double date lol

**emily prentiss** : uh yeah of course :)

_ 3/26 _

**emily prentiss** : *screenshot of conversation between emily prentiss and jennifer jareau*

derek: okay rip

**emily prentiss** : why does she want me to bring you too like??? no words

derek: i hate straight couples who can’t do anything without each other it’s so annoying

derek: oh shit now i have to text reid again please hold

**emily prentiss** : holding

_ 3/26 _

derek: leaving people on read is rude you know

**spence** : sorry

derek: i’m kidding

**spence** : me too :-)

derek: RUDE

derek: why do you hate me :(

**spence** : i’m just tired okay

**spence** : see you tomorrow 

derek: uh okay see you then :)

_ 3/26 _

derek: *screenshot of chat between derek morgan and spencer reid*

**emily prentiss** : why is he being so cold

derek: no clue

derek: probably made him uncomfortable with the ;) 

derek: fuck my life

**emily prentiss** : or it could just be him being him you never know with that kid

derek: okay true

**emily prentiss** : well i’m going to sleep

**emily prentiss** : see you bright and early since ig we’re getting coffee now :/

derek: see you then :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! all comments and kudos are appreciated!


	3. ugh you're impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emily can't drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!
> 
> hope you're all doing well! thank you for your kind comments about this fic! it's kind of silly but i love writing it sm

_ 3/27 _

**emily prentiss** : hey we’ll be there in ten minutes or so

jj <3: okay!

**emily prentis** s: reid’s at his place right?

jj <3: yeah

**emily prentiss** : okay sweet we’ll just pick him up after we get you

jj <3: sounds good!!

_ 3/27 _

jj <3: SPENCER OH MY GOD   
**spence** : what?

**spence** : coffee’s still happening right?

jj <3: yeah i’m with them on the way to your place rn

jj <3: BUT EMILY JUST CALLED HERSELF A “dumb gay who can’t drive”??   
jj <3: I THOUGHT YOU SAID SHE AND DEREK WERE TOGETHER??????   
**spence** : that’s weird 

**spence** : derek called her the love of his life the other night when he drunk texted me

jj <3: just out of context?

**spence** : no he said “em is getting me <3 love of my life” when i asked if he had a ride

jj <3: oh spence

jj <3: you’re my best friend but sometimes you’re so oblivious

jj <3: he meant that he loved her because she picked him up. like in a completely platonic way

**spence** : ohhhh that makes more sense! 

**spence** : wait so does that mean yesterday he was actually hitting on me or…

jj <3: wait

jj <3: looking back at emily and i’s texts from last night i think she was asking me out

**spence** : no words

jj <3: WHY AM I SO STUPID I INVITED YOU AND DEREK BECAUSE I THOUGHT SHE WAS DATING HIM

**spence** : wait you called it a double date right? what if they think WE’RE dating???

**spence** : fuck

jj <3: i can’t deal with this i’m lowkey freaking out

jj <3: also! we’re here :)

**spence** : HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET IN THE CAR WHEN DEREK MAYBE HIT ON ME YESTERDAY

jj <3: I DON'T KNOW just hurry up or we’ll miss the flight

  
  


_ 3/27 _

jj <3: hey em

**emily prentiss** : you’re sitting across from me why are we texting

jj <3: rossi is right next to me it feels weird talking about this next to him

**emily prentiss** : talking about what?

**emily prentiss** : are you okay?? are the boys okay??

jj <3: no no no. the boys and i are all good

jj <3: i just wanted to apologize about this morning

jj <3: i think there’s been some miscommunication between us and derek and spence? 

jj <3: spencer thought you and derek were together, so i didn’t want to third wheel this morning, which is why i invited spencer

jj <3: now looking back that was wrong on my part so i’m sorry

**emily prentiss** : DEREK AND ME???? how’d he get that idea?

jj <3: i think derek called you the love of his life the other night, but he was drunk and i don’t think he meant it in the way spence thought

**emily prentiss** : definitely not. but you don’t have to apologize!! 

jj <3: :)

jj <3: would you want to get coffee or even maybe dinner when we get back from this case? or not whatever you want haha

**emily prentiss** : i’d love that :)

_ 3/27 _

**emily prentiss** : DEREK DEREK DEREK

**emily prentiss** : SPENCER THOUGHT YOU AND I WERE TOGETHER SO THATS WHY THEY’VE BEEN ACTING WEIRD 

**emily prentiss** : AND I THINK JJ JUST ASKED ME OUT??????

derek: oh? my? god? 

derek: so jj isn’t straight????

derek: I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU

**emily prentiss** : THANK YOUUUU

**emily prentiss** : but also i don’t think spencer is

**emily prentiss** : he got super weird when you were hitting on him but if he thought you were in a relationship obviously he’d be weirded out??

derek: hmmm i think he was weirded out bc i hit on him but okay

**emily prentiss** : ugh you’re impossible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! all comments and kudos are appreciated


	4. i've fallen for you and can't get up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emily and jj go on their first date and spencer is a dumbass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!
> 
> thanks for all of the support on this fic! i'm so glad people are liking it
> 
> hope you're all staying safe :-)

_ 4/3 _

**emily prentiss** : are we still on for tonight? 

jj <3: yes! i’ll pick you up at 7 if thats ok!

**emily prentiss** : okay :) any clues about where we’re going??

jj <3: nope you’re gonna have to wait

jj <3: but dress nice (you always do :) )

**emily prentiss** : okay <3

_ 4/3 _

jj <3: you can still watch henry and michael tonight right?

**spence** : yes! i’m excited :-)

jj <3: you’re the best

**spence** : are you ready for tonight?? are you still taking her to that italian place?

jj <3: i think so!! and yes

**spence** : i’m so happy for you jayje 

jj <3: ily

_ 4/3 _

**emily prentiss** : what does one wear on a date with the world’s most attractive woman when you aren’t even told where you’re going?

derek: clothes? at least to start with :)

**emily prentiss** : STOP.

**emily prentiss** : i’m being serious

derek: i don’t know???? am i supposed to magically remember every piece of clothing you own?

**emily prentiss** : yes.

derek: jesus chirst woman

**emily prentiss: already figured it out since it takes you a million years to respond**

**emily prentiss** : men are really useless huh

derek: i can’t say i disagree

derek: have fun 

derek: keep me updated 

**emily prentiss** : will do :)

_ 4/3 _

**spence** : derek i need your help

derek: whats wrong?? are you okay???

derek: are the boys okay?????

**spence** : i’ve fallen for you and can’t get up

_ 4/3 _

derek: *screenshot of conversation between derek morgan and spencer reid*

derek: sorry to interrupt your date but um?!?

**emily prentiss** : I-

**emily prentiss** : jj’s dying hold on

derek: THIS ISN’T FUNNY WHAT DO I SAY?

**emily prentiss** : jj just gave you permission to go help him babysit

**emily prentiss** : so go help him get up ;)

derek: WTF EMILY

**emily prentiss** : he fell remember! get your mind out of the gutter

derek: fucking hell

_ 4/3 _

derek: well i guess that means you’ll need some assistance! i will be there soon :)

**spence** : oh

**spence** : OH

**spence** : i didn’t expect that to go well

derek: what did you expect to happen?

**spence** : i hadn’t really thought it through

derek: no words

_ 4/3 _

**emily prentiss** : jj’s in the bathroom and oh my god

**emily prentiss** : i’m in love

**emily prentiss** : this place is so fancy?? she’s being so polite??

derek: yay!! i’m glad it’s going well

**emily prentiss** : how’s spencer?

derek: we’re watching beauty and the beast rn

derek: he’s so cute with the kids

derek: we haven’t really talked yet bc the kids are still awake but

derek: it’s good though

**emily prentiss** : aw yay! tell him i say hi :)

_ 4/3 _

jj <3: how’s it going?

**spence** : good! we had dinner (dino nuggets!) and now we’re just watching a movie :-)

**spence** : how’s emily?

jj <3: okay awesome, thanks again for watching them!

jj <3: she’s perfect

**spence** : go enjoy the evening then!! we’re good here so you can stop checking your phone!

jj <3: ugh fine! thanks again spence :)

_ 4/3 _

jj <3: uh

jj <3: would you mind staying the night

**spence** : JJ

**spence** : of course i can!

**spence** : stay safe!!!

jj <3: STFU

jj <3: thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! all comments and kudos are appreciated


	5. does spencer like roses?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emily and jj are perfect and spencer and derek are disaster gays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!
> 
> sorry for the shorter chapter, i wanted to post an update today but the next chapter should be longer!
> 
> also! here's a carrd for a bunch of petitions and info about what's going on in the world rn, please do your part to improve the world! https://dotherightthing.carrd.co/
> 
> but on a real note everyone who has been keeping up with this fic and commenting makes me so happy! thank you all! you all seem like the coolest people :,)

_ 4/4 _

**spence** : will came to pick up the boys so i’ll lock up and leave! hope you had a fun evening

jj <3: sorry i just woke up

jj <3: you’re the best! i did :)

**spence** : i wanna hear all about it

jj <3: i’ll come over tonight? i’ll bring pizza

**spence** : sounds perfect

_ 4/4 _

derek: jj is texting spencer so you must be awake

derek: I WANT DETAILS! 

**emily prentiss** : well.

**emily prentiss** : do you want to do dinner? it’s too much to explain over the phone

derek: okay yeah

derek: i’ll bring thai we can hang out with sergio

**emily prentiss** : you really just want to see him don’t you

derek: i plead the 5th

**emily prentiss** : wait what happened with reid? did you guys talk?

derek: by the time the kids fell asleep we had too so not yet

**emily prentiss** : take him to breakfast! carbs and coffee are the way to his heart

derek: true true

derek: wait shit he’s starting to get ready to leave what do i do??

**emily prentiss** : you absolute moron

**emily prentiss** : just ask him if he wants to go get breakfast!

derek: okay the bag is secured

**emily prentiss** : don’t be a pussy tell him you like him

derek: are we in 4th grade???

**emily prentiss** : just do it already 

derek: ttyl asshole

_ 4/4 _

derek: okay so i didn’t tell him BUT we had fun at breakfast and like it was kind of a date?

**emily prentiss** : ARE YOU KIDDING ME

**emily prentiss** : hold on

_ 4/4 _

**emily prentiss** : he didn’t tell spencer

jj <3: SERIOUSLY

jj <3: do you not remember what he texted you last night?

derek: I KNOW I KNOW

derek: i'm just scared of him being like haha just kidding

jj <3: trust me when i say he won’t

derek: no it’s still too scary <3

**emily prentiss** : derek our plans have been cancelled until further notice

derek: HEY   
jj <3: waitttt i’m a genius

jj <3: i’m supposed to go to spence’s tonight

jj <3: you go instead! confess your love and all that shit!

**emily prentiss** : YOU ARE A GENIUS OMG

jj <3: thanks babe :)

derek: are you sure you don’t wanna go jj

jj <3: absolutely positive 

jj <3: i’ll just hang out with em :)

derek: ...fine

derek: but if i get rejected that’s on you guys!!

_ 4/4 _

derek: shit fuck shit fuck

derek: does spencer like roses?? 

jj <3: FFFF 

jj <3: yes, yes he does

**emily prentiss** : who knew you could be such a romantic

derek: shut up

derek: okay i’m checking out now then i’m heading over there

**emily prentiss** : good luck! have fun wear a condom etc

derek: i hate you so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! all comments and kudos are appreciated


	6. you bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> derek and spencer finally figure their shit out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! sorry this chapter took longer than usual, i've been busy
> 
> hope you're all doing well! this fic should be finished soon!
> 
> sometimes derek and spencer are stupid but i tried to make them less idiotic than normal this chapter :)

_ 4/4 _

derek: spencerrr you can’t just hide from me forever

**spence** : yes i can :-) this bathroom has really comfortable tiles

derek: i can leave if you want i’m sorry if i imposed in any way

**spence** : no i just

**spence** : how do you expect me to react when the worlds most attractive man shows up to your house with roses 

**spence** : shit i didn’t mean to send that

derek: wait aw that was cute

derek: but seriously!! i don’t bite!! just come out and talk to me

**spence** : i just can’t do this in person

**spence** : i swear i’ll have a nervous breakdown

derek: then lets do whatever this is like this! i can just stay out here or i can leave if you want

**spence** : no its okay stay out there

derek: okay so.

derek: god i’m so bad at this

**spence** : i am too

derek: i’ve been in love with you since gideon first introduced you to the team. at first i was ashamed of my feelings, feeling like i was some kind of predator because of our age difference, but i’ve become more okay with them over the years. my feelings for you have only gotten stronger in the time we’ve really become friends. you’re my best friend, and i would never want to do anything to change that, but i know now that i can’t avoid these feelings. but i also understand if you’re not comfortable with them.

**spence** : okay first off i just just called you the world’s most attractive man do you really think i’m uncomfortable with your feelings

**spence** : however

**spence** : this is new for me, and honestly really scary. i don’t really know what i’m doing or if i’m doing it wrong.

**spence** : but i do know that i have feelings for you as well

derek: can i open the door?

spence: please

_ 4/4 _

**emily prentiss** : um hello? any updates lover boy?

**emily prentiss** : it’s been hours is everything okay

**emily prentiss** : oh my god are you guys… nvm have fun!

_ 4/5 _

derek: good morning :)

**emily prentiss** : you bastard

**emily prentiss** : i’m assuming things went well?

derek: very well

_ 4/5 _

jj <3: hiiii

**spence** : you tricked me :( 

**spence** : i was excited to hear about your date with emily

jj <3: you can’t be too mad at me though, i’m sure you’re still glad he came instead of me

**spence** : ….maybe a little

**spence** : i still want to hear about the date!

jj <3: lets get breakfast, you, derek, emily, and i! hotch texted and gave us the morning off, we don’t have to to the office until noon

**spence** : that sounds fun! lets meet at  _ Lee’s  _ at 10?

jj <3: perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! all kudos and comments are appreciated


	7. fair enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the team gets a new case, and the four learn more about the other's nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! 
> 
> shorter chapter but i wanted to keep all of the slightly nsfw content to one chapter, THIS IS YOUR WARNING!
> 
> one or two more chapters left! thanks for all of the support
> 
> also! i added time stamps to this chapter, thoughts? might go back and edit them into every chapter

_ 4/5  _ **_8:46 am_ **

A Hotchner: New case. Please come in ASAP.

jj <3: alright, see you soon

_ 4/5  _ **_8:50 am_ **

jj <3: change of plans, new case

**spence** : ughhhh

**spence** : i waited to have coffee because i know the restaurant makes really good lattes!

**spence** : damn you serial killers

jj <3: lmao

jj <3: see you guys soon

_ 4/5  _ **_10:03 am_ **

**emily prentiss** : hi

derek: you’re sitting right next to me why are you texting

**emily prentiss** : i wanna hear about spencer without freaking hotch out

derek: fair enough

derek: only if i get to hear about jj

**emily prentiss** : fair enough

**emily prentiss** : so what happened? did you just tell him as soon as he opened the door?

derek: okay basically

derek: he opened the door and saw me holding the roses and a bottle of wine and proceeded to lock himself in his bathroom

derek: then, we texted and talked until he felt comfortable enough unlocking the door and letting me see him

derek: and the rest is history ;)

**emily prentiss** : 🥺

**emily prentiss** : glad you didn’t freak out

derek: wow thanks.

derek: but what happened with jj! i want to know everything

**emily prentiss** : she picked me up and took me to this super up-scale italian place that rossi had recommended to her (so we knew it was going to be great, of course). we just talked all evening about everything, and for the first time it didn’t feel like she was holding back a part of herself from me. we didn’t want to pay $40 for desert at the restaurant so we decided to go get ice cream down the street, which is when jj texted spencer and asked him if you two could stay the night

**emily prentiss** : and i’m sure you can figure out the rest

derek: awwww

derek: see! i knew things would work out between you two

_ 4/5  _ **_10:11 am_ **

jj <3: any idea why emily and derek are smiling at their phones?

**spence** : no idea, let me see.

_ 4/5  _ **_10:12 am_ **

**spence** : why are you smiling so much?

derek: just thinking about you pretty boy :)

derek: wait is that too much

**spence** : derek we had sex twelve hours ago i think we’re past worrying about that kind of stuff

derek: fair enough

derek: i was just talking to emily about you that’s all

**spence** : oh okay :-)

_ 4/5  _ **_10:15 am_ **

**spence** : *screenshot of conversation between spencer reid and derek morgan*

jj <3: WAIT YOU AND DEREK SLEPT TOGETHER?

**spence** : shit

**spence** : i thought i cropped the screenshot sorry

jj <3: i have no words

jj <3: none

**spence** : you asked me to watch your boys overnight!! you knew i knew what you were doing!

**spence** : we’re adults! adults are allowed to have sex!

jj <3: okay fair enough

jj <3: was he good

**spence** : JENNIFER.

jj <3: hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! all comments and kudos are appreciated


	8. sounds like a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more serious talks after the case
> 
> TW for discussion of internalized homophobia, predatory relationships, homophobia, etc (carl buford)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!
> 
> one more chapter! hopefully it'll be a bit lighter than this one haha
> 
> thanks for all of the support on this work!

_ 4/12  _ **_4:35 pm_ **

derek: i’m so glad this case is over

**spence** : me too

derek: do you wanna come over tonight? we can get takeout and hang out with clooney

**spence** : you had me at clooney

derek: awesome :) 

**spence** : okay i have a question

**spence** : you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to

derek: what’s up?

**spence** : the sky :-)

**spence** : okay but actually

**spence** : you said last week that you felt like your feelings for me were predatory in a way at first, is that because of what happened with carl buford? i really don’t want to pry but i want to make sure i know what you’re comfortable with so i don’t cross any lines you know?

derek: uh yeah

derek: i guess this is kind of hard to talk about so bear with me

derek: i guess i just always felt that having feelings towards any man was predatory in some kind of way. as i came out to myself, those thoughts became more and more subdued but when i started to realize that the feelings i had for you were more than platonic, they came back in full force.

derek: then when we worked on the case that involved him, i guess i realized i could take back the power he had over me. i finally let myself realize that my feelings weren’t perverted or creepy in any way because we were both adults.

derek: but sometimes my mind goes back to that place and it can take me a while to shake it off

**spence** : oh derek. if it helps at all, i have never EVER found you to be predatory in any way. the feelings i have for you are real and you have never once tried to control them, or me for that matter.

**spence** : i adore you, i always have. i really do want to help in any way i can

derek: you’re an angel 

derek: maybe we can talk about it more when we get home?

**spence** : sounds like a plan

_ 4/12  _ **_4:53 pm_ **

**emily prentiss** : wanna come over and hang out with serigo and i when we get back?

jj <3: i would love to but will’s dropping off the boys in the morning :/

jj <3: you could come to mine if you’d like?

jj <3: you probably can’t stay the night since the boys will be there tomorrow but

**emily prentiss** : oh okay! sounds good

jj <3: not that i wouldn’t love for you to meet the boys, but probably not in this context yet

jj <3: if thats okay

**emily prentiss** : of course that’s perfectly fine!! they’re your kids, they should be your number one priority always

**emily prentiss** : i never wanted it to seem like i wanted you to prioritize me and whatever we have before your family.

**emily prentiss** : the boys, and even will, should always always come before our thing, whatever it is

jj <3: oh em

jj <3: i know that you want that, i didn’t mean for it to seem like i thought you didn’t.

jj <3: darling you know how important you are to me though, right?

**emily prentiss: yeah yeah i know**

**emily prentiss** : <3

jj <3: talk more when we get home?

**emily prentiss** : sounds like a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! all comments and kudos are appreciated


	9. and what about it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> penelope finds out about the secrets they've all been keeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!
> 
> final chapter, i love ending things with garcia, she's the absolute best
> 
> thank you all so much for reading! i've loved working on this fic so much. you're amazing comments and words of encouragement inspire me so much! sending you all love

_ 4/12  _ **_6:38 pm_ **

penelope: hey sugar

penelope: you guys back yet?

derek: heyyyy baby girl

derek: we about to land

penelope: are you coming back to the office or is hotch letting you leave?

derek: we’re just leaving from the airstrip

derek: is everything okay? did we get another case

penelope: no no no

penelope: i was just wondering if you wanted to come over for a movie night?! i miss you >:(

derek: i miss you toooo :( maybe another night? i’ve got plans im sorry

penelope: hmmm okay

penelope: i’m mad at you though

derek: wouldn’t have it any other way ;)

_ 4/12  _ **_6:41 pm_ **

penelope: hey genius

**spence** : what’s up garcia?

penelope: i heard you guys were back, wanna come over and watch doctor who reruns with me?

**spence** : you know i’d love to but i have plans :( im sorry

penelope: both you and derek busy on the same night? just my luck >:(

penelope: have fun doing whatever it is you’re doing

**spence** : thank you :-)

_ 4/12  _ **_6:50 pm_ **

penelope: ladies night??

jj <3: sorry i’m busy, boys coming back tomorrow morning

**emily prentiss** : me too, next week?

penelope: how the hell is everyone busy? you guys are no fun

penelope: but yes, next week for sure!

jj <3: ily pen

_ 4/12  _ **_6:55 pm_ **

penelope: are you all hanging out without me or did you all suddenly get lives

**spence** : what no!! you know we’d invite you if we were!!

derek: of course not :(

jj <3: no no we’re not! i’m serious about the boys

**emily prentiss** : you know we love you :((((

penelope: then what are you guys doing!! you know i could hack your phones and find out so spill

**spence** : well

**spence** : derek and i were gonna get takeout and makeout on his couch since you asked

jj <3: SPENCER

**emily prentiss** : LMFAOOOO   
derek: i mean yeah

penelope: SINCE WHEN ARE YOU TWO??? WAIT WHAT HAPPENED WHATTTT   
**emily prentiss** : YOU DIDN’T KNOW?   
penelope: NO! and frankly i’m pissed because i should’ve been the first to know

derek: we knew if we told you you wouldn’t be able to keep it to yourself

penelope: hey :( 

penelope: you’re not wrong tho

derek: but honestly i feel like hotch knows somethings up, he wouldn’t let spence and i room together

**emily prentiss** : he had no problems with jj and i sharing a room ;)

**emily prentiss** : wait shit

penelope: YOU AND JJ???? HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN IN THE DARK   
**emily prentiss** : only a week or so!! and we wanted to tell you we were just waiting for the right time

penelope: i have no words for ANY of you. none. Zero.

_ 4/12  _ **_7:07 pm_ **

derek: soooo you said something about making out on my couch?

**spence** : you’re as horny as a teenage boy

derek: and what about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading top secret information! all comments and kudos are appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! all comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
